


Hera, Give Me Strength

by RazzelDazzel



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending tho, I am so sorry, Near Death, Sadness, because the world needs more BMWW, help me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzelDazzel/pseuds/RazzelDazzel
Summary: Diana knew this was not going to end well for her.Her mind flashed to her family on Paradise Island, her family at the League, and the man she loved, Bruce Wayne.Bruce would be crushed by this, but she would smile faintly and tell him it would be alright as she lay dying.She realized the sky was the most brilliant shade of blue.What a beautiful day to die, thought Diana.





	Hera, Give Me Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Justice League episode in which Diana almost dies, and this is another view of that episode.

Come on, Diana, the Amazon could almost hear Bruce's voice in her ear. You got this.  
Diana Prince most certainly did not.  
Her arms gripped the gigantic boulder with all her might, but she had no idea how she was to keep her hold on it once she hit the ground, which was going to be very soon.  
Hera, give me strength. It had been a recurring thought in her mind as she hurtled towards the ground; but no strength had filled her body, and her hold on the boulder was beginning to slip. Her heel hit the ground at a rate of thousands of miles per hour, and she dug the metal shoe into the dirt, creating a sort of parachute.  
Hera, give me strength.  
Hera, give me strength.  
Hera, give me-

"Where am I?"  
Diana watched her boot losing it's grip on the dirt from a faraway position, not quite the sky, but not quite the ground, either.  
"You are in the fourth dimension." The voice that answered her was feminine, yet powerful somehow. The perfect mix of soft and strong, almost godly.  
Hera.  
Diana should've known.  
"Welcome, Diana of Themyscira, to your death." The goddess smiled as if the events before her were simply scenes from a comic book, or something like that.  
"I-"  
"Oh yes you can." Hera's appearance changed from moment to moment, a powerful brunette one moment, and a blond eyed beauty the next.  
Meanwhile, the Real Diana was slowing down, but it was clear that rock was not going anywhere.  
"A honorable death, that is for sure." Hera seemed extremely happy with this 'honorable death', Diana noted.  
A sharp retort rose in her throat, but the heroine swallowed the sentence, deciding her last words should probably not be snarky ones.  
"Enough to get you into Elysium, at the very least." Hera shook her rippling mane of now mahogany hair, her eyes seeming to bore into Diana's soul. "Well, it appears that rock will crush you in approximately..." She glanced at the sky, as if it could also function as a gigantic clock. "Ten seconds. Then, you will most likely slip into a coma, and stay that way for most of eternity. Some god will take pity on you, however, just as you are being rushed to the hospital and well, you'll be hanging out up there."  
Diana glared at the almighty woman, and assured her trademark 'Bitch, I am Wonder Woman' stance.  
"I do not wish for your pity. I will not die. Let me out of this prison."  
Hera raised a palm. "Five..."  
Diana's heel begun to dislodge itself from the ground.  
"Four..."  
The rock imposed itself on Diana's face, getting a little too close for comfort.  
"Three..."  
Diana observed the other Justice League members watch the spectacle, each powerful being rooted to their spot.  
"Two..." The goddess was unable to restrain her delight at this, a pleasant smile filling her cheeks.  
Diana knew this was not going to end well for her.  
Her mind flashed to her family on Paradise Island, her family at the League, and the man she loved, Bruce Wayne.  
Bruce would be crushed by this, but she would smile faintly and tell him it would be alright as she lay dying.  
She realized the sky was the most brilliant shade of blue.  
What a beautiful day to die, thought Diana.  
"One."  
Diana switched from her godly view back to her real one a few times, almost blacking out with each shift.  
Her head hit the ground once, then twice, then a third time. Her skull was surely cracked by now.  
Her heel lost its grip and the rock came down on her figure, crushing it.  
Diana stayed in her Earth view, and her eyes shut for what she assumed was to be the last time.

 

"Diana."  
"Diana please."  
Bruce Wayne, the mighty Batman, was on his knees as he attempted to move the many rocks covering his princess.  
Oh, all the things he hadn't said to her!  
And now they would go unspoken forever.  
J'onn finally took pity and rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder, trying not to let the billionaire see the tears prickling in his eyes.

 

Diana's eyes slowly fluttered, and she knew she was not in Elysium.  
Not yet, at least.  
Strangely, her skull was intact. Nothing seemed to be critically damaged, just some internal hurt.  
Silence wrapped around her like a unwelcome robe, and she knew she had to get this damn boulder off her, and she would most likely survive.  
The black haired heroine begun to push on the rock, getting a grip on the boulder. She lifted, slowly but surely, and light started to creep in.  
Hera, give me strength.  
Her arms went rigid.  
Hera, give me strength.  
She shifted onto her knees, taking the rock onto her back in a mock Atlas position.  
Hera, give me strength.  
Diana stood, throwing the rock aside.

 

It took exactly two seconds for Bruce to begin blaming himself for his princess' demise.  
You could have done something, he told himself, even though he knew that was not true.  
"Batman."  
Bruce heard J'onn, but kept his eyes shut.  
"Batman."  
A angry retort rose in his throat, and he was about to hiss at the Martian when a different voice echoed in his ear.  
"Bruce."  
Bruce's eyes flew open, and he drew his rock-scraped gloved hands into his cape, saying nothing as usual.  
Diana simply smiled and landed a kiss on his cheek as the surrounding crowd went up in cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aliveeeeee!  
> Hey guys, sorry for my absence, but I am back!  
> Just wanted to give y'all this little fic~  
> Kudos and comments keep me alive :D  
> ~Razzel


End file.
